1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices, and in particular relates to lighting devices having a plurality of light emitting diode modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to durability, lifespan, a thin profile, light weight, low power consumption and no pernicious substances such as mercury (Hg), lighting technology using light emitting diodes (LEDs) has become a significant trend for the future of the lighting and semiconductor industries. Generally, LEDs are widely employed in white light emitting devices, guiding lights, car strobe lights, car lights, flashlights, back light modules for LCDs, light sources for projectors, outdoor display units and the like.
Current LED light sources cannot work with an alternating current (AC) power source directly, and thus, power supply systems are required to drive the LED light sources according to the AC power source. However, the power supply systems increase the cost, size and weight of lighting devices and consume more power. Thus, there is a need for a new lighting device to overcome the said problems.